


boundless

by woojinbear



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, Gangs, Guns, Shooting, almost smutty but not, follow me on ig @jeongies, literally lots of guns, lots of drugs too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinbear/pseuds/woojinbear
Summary: chaeyoung is fearless. she even has it tattooed under her eye. after tensions heighten between rival gangs, that title is subject to change.





	1. [ pt 1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is organized by parts instead of chapters so the length of each update is on the shorter side

if there was one emotion that chaeyoung never felt, it would be fear. either she never felt it, or she had grown so accustomed to living in a constant state of fear that she grew numb to it. her current situation was a perfect example this.

as chaeyoung sprinted down the sidewalk of an urban street, she would describe the feeling as exhilaration rather than fright. a few strands of her choppy black hair stuck to her forehead as sweat trickled down her face. when she glanced behind her, she realized that the cops that had been previously chasing her on foot had disappeared. chaeyoung stopped abruptly in front of a chain link fence between two graffiti covered brick buildings. despite the cool night air, chaeyoung could feel her face burning. maybe she had lost them? the dim street lights hindered her ability to see further than a few feet in front of her. chaeyoung’s suspicion heightened at the silence; there was no possible way that the police would give up so easily after what she did.

as soon as the thought crossed her mind, a police siren sounded in the distance. then two, then three. soon enough, the entire block was illuminated in a light show of red and blue. although chaeyoung was no longer armed, given that she had discarded of her gun a few feet back, she wasn’t willing to surrender. she turned around and started to climb the fence behind her, making sure that her t-shirt and loose jeans didn’t get caught on the wires. when her feet hit the concrete on the other side, she instantly continued her sprint across the street until she reached a small house with a peeling white exterior.

chaeyoung rushed around to the back, where she then used a tree to aid her in reaching one of the windows. after prying the window open and tumbling through it, she was greeted with a shriek from a young woman laying in her bed.

“be quiet,” chaeyoung hissed, stripping off her clothes.

“you said you’d stop doing this!”

“for fucks sake, momo, i said be quiet.”

chaeyoung threw her discarded clothes into a closet then proceeded to redress herself in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants that had been lying on the floor. she pushed her hair away from her forehead and picked up a hat from the ground, fitting it backwards on her head. this way, she hoped the police wouldn’t recognize her once she exited the house.

“i owe you one,” chaeyoung promised as she left the room.

momo’s house was as familiar to chaeyoung as her own. she could hardly recall a day that she hadn’t payed a visit to her best friend. but momo’s growing caution at chaeyoung’s way of living served as a large obstacle in their friendship. chaeyoung walked down the stairs and exited the house through the front door, closing it behind her. the sound of police sirens in the distance was still prevalent, and she kept calm as a cruiser slowly made its way down the street. she silently thanked the absence of functioning street lamps in the neighborhood.

shoving her hands in her pockets, chaeyoung strolled along the cracked sidewalk until she reached a house that looked similar to momo’s own, but with a blue exterior. she didn’t bother to knock, but instead jiggled the doorknob a few times until the door opened. the amount of break-ins had completely ruined the lock mechanism, but there was no money to fix it.

“chaeyoung? is that you?”

a voice rang from further inside the home. after a few moments, an older woman presented herself in front of chaeyoung as she closed the door behind her.

“hey, mom,” chaeyoung mumbled. “sorry i’m late.”

“late? it’s well past midnight! your curfew is nine. we’ve discussed this.”

“i’m seventeen. nine o’clock is for middle schoolers.”

chaeyoung’s mother sighed. “i heard police sirens. are you alright?”

“i’m fine, i swear. it had nothing to do with me.”

without waiting for a response, chaeyoung pushed past her mother and headed up the stairs into a bathroom. she turned on the light and locked the door behind her, then turned to the mirror and took off her hat. the eyes staring back at her weren’t her own— it’d been long since chaeyoung felt like herself inside her body. she didn’t know if the previous events were supposed to unfold like they did, or if she had really meant to shoot and kill the man she’d been arguing with. it wasn’t her first time evading the cops or even shooting someone, but she knew that the other times had a purpose.

taking a deep breath, chaeyoung brushed her fingers over the permanent scar inked below her eye. it read ‘no fear’. and that’s when she remembered her place. she remembered her purpose. there was no room for guilt or regrets. stuff needed to get done, and whoever got killed in the process was a product of bad luck. the only people that knew about chaeyoung’s way of life were momo and her close knit gang.

she wanted to keep her street life as far away from her mother as possible, but there were a few obvious giveaways over the past four years. sometimes chaeyoung thinks that her mother just doesn’t want to believe it, so she follows along with every excuse that her daughter fabricates. the last thing that chaeyoung wanted to do was disappoint her mother, but she knew that once she got mixed up in the streets, the only way of getting out was in prison or in a body bag.

and chaeyoung was only willing to face one of the two.


	2. [ pt 2 ]

“i can get you two grams for eighty. meet me by the track after class and don’t make it obvious.”

chaeyoung removed her hand from the pocket of her navy bomber jacket and opened her palm, gesturing to the boy she was conversing with by the locker room.

“i’m going to need the money from you now, though,” she explained. “just to make sure you’re really down with it and i’m not wasting my time.”

without hesitating, the boy retrieved a wad of bills from his pocket and counted them, then handed it to chaeyoung. she quickly stored it the back pocket of her jeans, which were secured below her hip bones, and walked away without a word. after a few steps, she was stopped by a hand grabbing the collar of her jacket.

“did you just make a drug deal in the middle of the fucking hallway?” momo hissed, pulling chaeyoung into the girl’s bathroom.

“no, i’m not  _that_  dumb. and keep your voice down.”

momo let go of chaeyoung and observed her appearance. she could tell that her friend’s outfit was no less than a couple of hundred dollars, even down to the fitted boxer shorts visible above the waistband of her black jeans.

“pull your pants up, chae. you look like a gangbanger.”

“ain’t i one?”

“you have to hide it, at least. if you flaunt your expensive clothes and tattoos and sagging pants, then people are going to start talking.” momo’s voice was full of concern. “people are going to investigate and find out everything you do. what even happened last night?”

chaeyoung sighed. she’d already pushed the event to the back of her mind. “between you and me, i wasn’t the one that killed him. i don’t even have the gun—”

“ _killed_ him?” momo repeated. “you actually killed someone?”

“i said keep your voice down! it’s probably not the first time, either. i’ve had a strap since i was thirteen.”

momo covered her face with her hands, as if she couldn’t believe the words that had come out of her friend’s mouth. although she knew that chaeyoung had been mixed up with crime for a while, she’d always had a hint of hope that chaeyoung wasn’t like everyone else. that she still had a part of her old self before she was jumped in three years ago.

the ‘jumping in’ ritual changed chaeyoung. she had come home late one night with cuts and bruises all over her body from being kicked and punched, and her nose had been broken from being curb stomped. she told her mother that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. it wasn’t entirely a lie.

joining a gang was never chaeyoung’s first choice. she just happened to be coming home from school one day when a slightly older woman stopped her and asked if she wanted to make some money. of course, chaeyoung didn’t refuse. she was tired of stitching up holes in her shoes and having to rely on donations to get new clothes. she rarely knew what meal she’d look forward to, if there was any at all, and on multiple occasions she’d slip a candy bar in her pocket from a convenience store just to have something to put in her mouth that day. all because her father was in prison and her mother relied on welfare checks. chaeyoung’s mindset was that money would fix all of her problems, and that was her only reason for joining a gang.

as time went on, however, she thrived off of the protection, and the power from the money and the guns went to her head. she turned ruthless.

before chaeyoung could respond to momo’s silence, a toilet flushed in one of the stalls. her face fell when a tall girl with dark red hair exited the stall, making eye contact with her as she passed by to go to the sink. her sharp, defined nose and glass stare caused chaeyoung’s hands to involuntarily ball up into fists. there was something too familiar about her aura, and it gave chaeyoung a bad feeling.

then she saw it.

when the girl had finished washing her hands and began to exit the bathroom, chaeyoung caught a glimpse of black ink imprinted on her collarbone under her low cut t-shirt. in addition, there were a multitude of bruises painting her defined legs.

“she’s from the other gang,” chaeyoung concluded as the girl left.

“she’s what?”

“they must have just jumped her in. god, she looks fucking dangerous.”

momo frowned. “so are you.”

“and she heard everything! she heard how i— god, she knows i’m vulnerable now. i’ve got to run up on their turf.”

“what makes you come to that conclusion?”

“i don’t have a gun anymore. i’m responsible for a body, too, that the police would wanna get on my ass for. i have to ask jeongyeon for a strap.”

“you shouldn’t go alone,” momo forced out. she knew there was no chance of discouraging chaeyoung anymore.

“you’re right, i have to call up my whole ass crew. we need to raid them. steal all their drugs and shit.”

heaving a sigh, momo exited the bathroom as soon as the bell rang. the sound reminded chaeyoung of the job she had to complete, and she headed out of the bathroom and down the hallway until she reached a door that lead to a track and bleachers outside. she lingered by the door for a few moments until she saw the boy that she had talked to earlier, then hurried to meet him.

“do you have it?” the boy questioned.

chaeyoung nodded, walking over to the wooden bleachers. she reached inside a hollow space in one of the seats and pulled out two dime bags of cocaine. before handing it over to him, she outstretched her free hand.

“money?” chaeyoung pressed.

“what? i—”

“you what? if you don’t have the money, i don’t have the drugs. it’s a business here.”

“i gave it to you earlier.”

“ _don’t_ waste my time, kid.” chaeyoung’s heart was racing. cheating people out of money gave her an adrenaline rush.

hesitantly, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out another wad of bills. after counting it, he gave it to chaeyoung and she handed him the bags.

“my pleasure,” chaeyoung drawled, pocketing the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the gangbanging heightens


	3. [ pt 3 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i procrastinated hard on this one but i think it's worth it ((;

if there was anything that chaeyoung hated about her gang affiliation, it would be the fact that mistakes aren’t taken very lightly. and as she was pushed against a table and a fist made contact with her face for the second time in ten seconds, that fact was all too real.

“when you throw your gun, you go back and fucking get it,” a taller girl told chaeyoung, gripping her by the hem of her shirt.

“i swear i was gonna fuckin’ do it, jeongyeon!”

“now you want me to hook you up with another strap? you must be out of your goddamn mind.”

chaeyoung bared her teeth. “we have to run up on them. i know that bitch heard everything.”

jeongyeon let go of chaeyoung and stepped back. “who?”

“when i was talking to my friend in the bathroom, this girl was there too. i know she’s with those other bastards.”

“fucking dumbass,” jeongyeon mumbled, turning to open the closet beside her. “all because you wouldn’t drop out of school like i told you to.”

chaeyoung rolled her eyes. she watched as jeongyeon pulled a large duffel bag out of the closet and unzipped it, revealing a variety of guns. the older girl took out a few firearms and laid them on the table. there was one that caught chaeyoung’s eye— a glock 48. jeongyeon followed the younger girl’s gaze and smirked.

“you’ll have to take extra care of that one,” she stated. “but it’s quick and efficient.”

“then it should be aight.”

jeongyeon picked up the gun and handed it to chaeyoung. as the smaller girl gripped the handle, she felt a sense of power course through her veins. like she had purpose again.

“clip’s already loaded,” jeongyeon said. “i’m gonna hit up nayeon and tzuyu to patrol the block to make sure we’re not setting ourselves up.”

chaeyoung nodded. “it’s 7 now, so we should give it another hour to get dark before we pull up on them.”

when chaeyoung retrieved her phone from her back pocket to confirm the time, a multitude of missed calls from her mom appeared on the screen. she suddenly remembered that her mom had wanted her home before 6:30.

“i’ve gotta go, jeong,” she announced. “my mom’s gonna flip.”

“what? i’m not driving all the way down to your place to give you a ride later.”

“i get it, i’m sorry, but she’ll definitely call the cops if she thinks i’m missing. i’ll find a way to get to their trap. call me when you get there.”

chaeyoung secured the pistol in the waistband of her boxer shorts and pulled her shirt over it before exiting the house through the front door. there was enough light from the sunset to illuminate the area around the house. chaeyoung walked to the side of the house to retrieve the bike that she had used to get there. unsurprisingly, the bike was missing.

_shit._

deciding to travel by foot, chaeyoung sprinted across the street while keeping one hand on her waistband to hold the gun in place. she knew it wasn’t the best idea to look so suspicious while being armed, but if she didn’t get home fast enough, then the cops would be on her anyway. to her luck, she came across two bikes leaning on a fence next to a playground. neither of them had a lock, so she took one of them and began to ride it, ignoring the yells of protest erupting behind her.

as the night started to fall, chaeyoung could feel herself getting more fatigued. she questioned why jeongyeon’s safe house was so far from the hood, but then she realized that the obvious answer is so people like her would leave it alone. after a few minutes, she decided to stop pedaling and take a break. she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, only to see that it was 7:49 and her mother had called and texted more times. the last text was sent four minutes ago, and it was her mom confirming that she had already called the police. chaeyoung prepared herself to call back, but her attention was turned to a pair of dim headlights and brakes screeching as an old car slowed down behind her.

“chae?”

chaeyoung got off of the bike and made her way over to the car, relief coursing through her veins. she reached her arm through the car window to greet momo with a handshake before walking to the passenger side and getting in.

“what about your bike?” momo asked.

“not mine,” chaeyoung responded. “how’d you find me?”

“your mom came to my place to ask me if i’d seen you. i made the mistake of saying no, because ten minutes later, i saw her talking to the cops in front of your house. that’s when i knew i had to take my grandma’s car and come get your ass before the police did.”

chaeyoung smiled and picked up her phone to call her mom. the call was answered in less than a second, as if her mother had been hovering over her phone.

_“where are you? why didn’t you answer any of my calls or texts?”_

“i’m with momo, i’m fine.”

_“where were you, then?”_

“that doesn’t matter. is it alright if i hang with momo for a little while?”

_“how can i be so sure you’re with her?”_

chaeyoung held the phone up to momo’s ear and she spoke.

_“fine. but don’t come home later than 10 and i mean it this time.”_

after ending the call, chaeyoung pocketed her phone and sighed. “i’m so tired of her.”

“still, you’re lucky you get to live with your mom,” momo muttered.

“sorry.” chaeyoung looked at momo. “we’re not going home, by the way. i need you to drop me off on garland street.”

momo’s eyes widened. “b-but isn’t that eastside territory?”

“yeah. i told you that i was gonna run up on them.”

“not with me!”

“okay, then hot drop me and take off,” chaeyoung suggested.

momo gripped the steering wheel tightly and clenched her jaw. then, a sudden wave of realization flooded her and she slammed on the brakes.

“chae, are you armed?” she hissed.

chaeyoung lifted up her shirt to reveal the handle of her pistol.

“what if we get pulled over or something? what—”

“shh. keep driving, we’re almost on eastside territory. there’s a dude down there sporting hella red.”

momo’s heart dropped when she let go of the brake and chaeyoung rolled down the window. she decided to keep quiet as her friend leaned out of the car and formed a sign with her fingers.

“you’re so fucking dumb,” momo whispered as chaeyoung rolled the window back up.

“what? this ain’t his turf.”

“you threw gang signs and now we’re _about_ to head onto his turf. i don’t want to be involved in this. you should walk the rest of the way.”

chaeyoung scoffed. “yeah, and get shot? i’ve got a blue bandana in my pocket. i’m good as dead over here.”

“i don’t want to get shot either!” momo exclaimed. “all i wanted to do was finish my homework.”

chaeyoung’s phone chimed and she looked at the notification. jeongyeon had said that she was already positioned near the trap house and was waiting for her to show up.

“turn left here,” chaeyoung whispered. “if you’re going to hot drop me, do it now. if not, pull up behind that white camry. that’s jeongyeon.”

“i should probably leave,” momo mumbled. “but if you get hurt, i don’t want to feel responsible.”

“do whatever, i don’t care. just don’t follow me.”

chaeyoung slid the pistol out of her waistband and stepped out of the car after momo slowed to a stop. she didn’t glance back at her friend as she walked over to the passenger side of the car parked in front of them. the window rolled down to reveal jeongyeon, with a blue bandana covering half of her face.

“nayeon and tzuyu are closer to the house,” jeongyeon said in a low voice. “they’re laying low, but they’ll run out when they see us go up there. and i’ve got backup at my fingertips. there’s a bunch of young people that can’t wait to get their first body.”

“well, i’m fucking ready,” chaeyoung replied. “we run in, shoot them, and steal their shit, right?”

“exactly. let’s go.”

jeongyeon exited her car, pulling a pistol from the waistband of her jeans. there were at least a dozen small houses on the street that the two girls walked down, and chaeyoung even saw three small children playing through the window of one of them. they had no idea that their block was about to be shot up. but morals were the last thing on chaeyoung’s mind as they reached the stoop of the trap house. she heard rustling in the bushes next to her and immediately raised her gun, but it was only nayeon and tzuyu coming out from their hiding spot.

“you guys stay here,” jeongyeon whispered, motioning to the two girls. “me and chae are gonna go in.”

chaeyoung’s heart raced as adrenaline pumped through her veins. she followed jeongyeon up the steps, her finger already positioned on the trigger. according to nayeon and tzuyu, there were only two people currently in the house. jeongyeon reared her leg back then kicked at the door, the old and brittle wood immediately giving away. as soon as the door swung open, both jeongyeon and chaeyoung opened fire. in the heat of the moment, chaeyoung didn’t pay attention to the number of people in the house. but there were far more than two. she could account for one person that had dropped to the ground by her own hand, and three more that had made an escape through the windows. to the girls’ luck, there were stacks of money on a table that were apparently in the process of being counted. chaeyoung took what she could grab and shoved it into her pants before sprinting out of the door with jeongyeon behind her. nayeon and tzuyu took off in the other direction, and it wasn’t long before more gunshots were heard.

“not there, mina!” chaeyoung heard a voice yell. “they went down there!”

when jeongyeon and chaeyoung reached the car, jeongyeon immediately hopped inside and started the engine. chaeyoung was about to do the same when she noticed that momo’s car was still parked in the same spot.

“what are you doing?” jeongyeon asked as chaeyoung hesitated. “we have to go _now._ ”

before chaeyoung had time to think, she heard two gunshots dangerously closeby. close enough for jeongyeon to speed off without waiting for chaeyoung to get inside of the car. chaeyoung spun around and saw a girl standing with a pistol pointed at her. it was the same girl that she had seen at school. she reached to draw her gun, but the sound of a police siren stopped her. the girl turned and ran off as someone yelled _‘sana, go!’,_ leaving chaeyoung alone with momo. but when chaeyoung turned to look at her friend’s car, she saw a bullet hole in the windshield.

“fuck,” chaeyoung whispered.

she opened the door on the driver’s side to see momo clutching her upper arm, blood spilling out from under her hand. momo’s wide eyes looked pained and shocked, and her gaze was darting around as if she didn’t know where to look. the sound of the police sirens got louder and chaeyoung could faintly see the flashing blue lights, so she quickly pushed momo’s body to the passenger side and sat in the driver’s seat. despite having bare minimum experience of driving, chaeyoung started the engine and pulled off in search of the nearest hospital.

“i can’t exactly call 911,” chaeyoung stated over momo’s labored breathing, “but you’ll be okay. i promise, you’re not going to die tonight.”


End file.
